fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Sereno
Kingdom of Sereno (セレーノ王国, Serēno Ōkoku) is a formed domain founded over 200 years ago by a tribe originating inside the outskirts of the Ishgar continent, having migrated along the eastern region of Bellum. Marking itself as a unique kingdom housing an extremely diverse roster of inhabitants, Sereno is known far and wide as one of the few kingdoms founded by multiple races of creatures rather than simply being comprised of a single entity, functioning as a large melting pot of varying people in Earth Land. Ruled under gentle care of the it’s queen, the kingdom functions as both an independent power and a place of trade/commerce, providing supplies to the neighboring populace located at the farthest end of Ishgar. History Before being being built up into a kingdom, the territory and landscape surrounding Sereno was made up of nothing but debris and sand, being absolutely vacant of any and all signs of industrialization or human interaction. As land that had gone hundreds of years untouched by human hands, it would not be long before until this record would be eventually broken after a centuries of silence, as numerous immigrants from the continent of emerged to occupy the vacant land. A young noble from the other side of the Earth Land continent, recently superseding his father’s post as the head of his noble family, had made it his mission to establish his own law and order under his own regime via the construction of his own land to rule, deciding to put to use his vast riches in accomplishing this mission. Being descendants of royalty from their homeland, the newly arriving residents began a 10 year plan to renovate the build their own kingdom along the outstretches of the desert land, right beside the river to facilitate the exporting and importing in building materials by sea, taking two full decades to set the foundation of the kingdom’s building blocks. Even with the support provided by his homeland, and the additional hands offered by his own men, the king’s closest advisors had warmed him that it would take more than twice the estimated time to build his treasured domain due to the harsh terrain and unforgiving climate that besieged them. However, he was a clever king, and look no further to the surrounding villages and towns for potential workers. Recruiting the local inhabitants for labor, the future king of offered them a deal: if they build him a kingdom and palace worthy for a king, he would share the fruits of his fortune and labor to those that would raise their hands in his name. With the added support given to him by the native residents, as well as numerous workers from immigrating from his homeland, the construction of his province was hastily expanded upon beyond its original design thanks to the aid of the hundreds of thousands of laborers working in tandem with the vast array of draftsmen, ranging from artisans, craftsmen, and architects aiding with the design to the kingdom’s layout in this region of Earth Land. With sufficient input applied on the behalf of most of the laborers, in the span of a single year, great stretches in the soon-to-be kingdom had been made, eventually leading to the construction of a villa and housing for most of the employees in the form of a private city for them to live in, just situated outside the construction zone. During early planning, it was the lead designers plan, under the king’s orders, to construct his territory with durability and longevity being held in mind, and so were built using all manner of mixing/building materials purposed with enduring the rough winds and sand, ensuring that, even after his death, the very walls that composed his kingdom would be built to last. Following nearly 6 years into the project’s development, expansion of the reach and influence that his domain had, in the long-term, he sought to form relations with the surrounding populace and neighboring communities, establishing trade routes and a line of business to continue financing his operations. It wasn’t until the year X613, two years after forming an alliance with the neighboring tribes, that costs and constant hazards provided with by the desert had begun to take their toll on the well-being of the residents of located along the residential area. In order to avoid the rise of fatalities to his work force, the young king had decided to bring in wizards from the motherland to help provide support by means of magic, alleviating their tensions if only as a temporary means. Since construction had been settled in the Bellum country, it lied smack in the middle between two nations: Desierto and Joya. Separated by a single large lake, the king had devised a method of solutioning his problems in one fell swoop, mediating both problems at the same time. In order to do this, the king had sent forward multiple groups of construction workers along the farthest ends of each country, building alongside them caravan routes to further facilitate the transportation of important goods, such as medicine, food, and farming materials. By the year X615, the kingdom had been successfully built to sustain all of the inhabitants in the surrounding area, as well as to encompass his men and laborers that had helped build it from the ground up. In celebration to the completion of this project, the kingdom would earn the name of “''Sereno''”, the surname belonging to the king who founded the kingdom, hence earning the epithet as the Kingdom of Tranquility (静けさの王国, Shizukesa no Ōkoku) due to the passive nature the inhabitants, in particular the king, had toward others. Even to this day, through the course of over 200 years later, the kingdom has prospered and expanded gradually in the coming centuries, passing successorship over to the original king’s descendants, each inheriting the very same nature the king had since the day of it’s inception. As of today, in the year X805, the current ruler, Kaiserin Sereno, rules the kingdom as the very first queen in a long line of male kings in the kingdom’s history, and is the 10th royal Sereno to inherit the throne. Geography Residing deep in the center of the country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya, the Kingdom of Sereno lies between the green lands belonging to Joya, and the scorching heat-infested desert inside of Desierto, making it a week's worth journey to-and-fro from between both locations. The kingdom is stationed on a sandy terrain, surrounded by miles of desert that originates from the outskirts of Desierto, but has a small margin of grasslands located along the far end of the north side. Standing between a lush country and the sand-coated terrain of a desert, the Sereno Kingdom carries a healthy balance between the two thanks to years of tending from the residence that inhabit in the large kingdom, keeping at bay the erosion that would normally come with inhabiting such a harsh environment four countless generations. Trivia * Inspired by Egypt.